


Dreaming of another day

by Teamdeadwill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Carer Castiel, Dead People, Depressed Dean, Dream World, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intense rape, M/M, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Self Harm, Suicidal Dean, Young Dean, coma dean, inflicted harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamdeadwill/pseuds/Teamdeadwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1983 and a fire is engulfing a small Kansas home. A boy of six months is trapped inside, a boy of four years is lying unconscious on the cold ground outside. A man of 35 is cradling his son as he watches what was left of his family home burn and crumble. </p><p>32 years later, and Dean Winchester is finally waking up from his ever-lasting coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of another day

**1983**

The smell of smoke filled the small town's air as a father, son held in his arms, ran a blazing house fire. The cause? Faulty wiring.   
  


And maybe the fact that his wife was now burning alive on the roof of his six month-old's nursery.   
  


John Winchester, a man of many leisure’s, had seen the unfathomable that night. Blood dripping from the ceiling, his wife crying out in pain, the dark silhouette of a murderer standing by the window, waiting for the eldest Winchester to stumble aimlessly into the dim-lit room before destroying the last hope that humanity had left. It figured; if John Winchester never made it out, then neither would his sons. The vessels.   
  
  
The heroes.  
  
  
Of course, plans will be changed as time rolls effortlessly onwards, so did it really matter if two of the targets managed to escape? Of course not. A boy of four years and a drunk would never be hunters, the storm that any being with enough sense feared. What really mattered was the child- the one cooing in his cot, the one who resided in the nursery, the one who would bring upon the beginning of the apocalypse but then save the world over and over and over again. He had to be executed, no questions asked. It knew it was against its orders, but there were so many other children out there who would make excellent minions in the war against humanity. That Chuck didn’t sound too bad on the résumé.

   
But plans will be changed. 

  
  
The husband fled before it could get its grasp on him, the coward. Oddly enough, the older of the two children stood in the doorway gasping and staring blankly at the being, not able to move in fright and fear. His brother, the one he cared for so much lay crying in his cot, fire filling the room. This could be a chance- a chance to completely stop everything, for the Apocalypse to never begin. Lucifer would never rise; the Winchesters would be dead and gone. It turned towards the younger boy, eyes filled with anger and hatred. Fire blazed behind it, the light blue wallpaper peeling and burning at the touch. The boy stood there, shaking and screaming but unable to move as a hand reached out to it, diming all senses and leaving behind nothing but black. The boy crumbled into a heap on the ground; his body slowly shutting down, the fire still blazing in the small room. It flees, leaving behind the mangled boy.

* * *

 

 


End file.
